Teen Omnitrix
by zaneismyhusband
Summary: Raven finds an omnitrix in the woods and gets it on her wrist. She meets Ben and starts to fall in love. BanxRaven a little RavenxBeast boy. No flames please
1. Chapter 1

_**raven**_

I rubbed the bridge of my nose as I walked seamlessly through the trailed path in the woods to help me relax. Beast Boy and Cyborg had argued over breakfast causing me to stop meditating and deal with it. And in the afternoon I left my room with my book to get a glass of tea, when I grabbed the glass Cyborg through a stink ball at me causing me to spill the tea on myself and the book ruining it.

The forest was calm and the mid day breeze felt good through my short hair. All of a sudden a heard a sound like someone with a deep voice was whistling. I put my hood up thinking it was the wind, but I still heard it. I looked behind me thinking it was someone looking for an ass whooping.

I looked back and saw a giant meteor hurdling straight towards me. It was to close for me to dodge so I put up a black force field a minute to late and got flown back, unconscious.

When I woke up it was dark, but the meteor was gone. I sat up and saw a crater in the ground a few feet away from me, I crawled on my hands and knees and saw some glowing green item at the bottom. My curiosity got the best of me and I slid down the crater. I was a few inches away when I started to reach for it. I hovered my hand above it before, like it was alive, moved up and latched onto my wrist. I grabbed it and started to try and get it off my pushing on it.

"Get off!" I screamed. I started to push random buttons when one made the top pop up.

"Now were getting somewhere" I said starting to twist it making the faces turn. I ran my fingers through the holographs when one got me attention. I flew my hand over it, nothing. I decided to push it down.

I felt my body start to change before it stopped, I was a lot taller. I looked down at my hands they were orange paws with a single black claw sticking in the middle. I soon felt my aggression heat up.

"What the hell is going on" I screamed while running over to a tree and smashing into it tearing the roots and all out of the ground. I started to calm down.

"Maybe Cyborg can figure out what's going on" I said starting to walk towards the giant T a few miles away. I heard more whistling making me look to the sky, I looked up and saw three Ufo's circling the sky. I then heard a beeping sound and I returned to normal. I looked down at the watch and saw that it was red. I started to walk faster when I saw that they landed a few feet away from me.

I heard them starting to get closer, I picked up my speed trying to get away. I thought I was long gone when an alien landed in front of me sending me back to the ground. He took his arm and shot a red laser at me, I dodged it easily. He started to shoot rapidly at me

"Azerath Metrion Zin-" he then shot my square in the chest knocking me to the ground. I was ready to feel another one when I heard someone come in front of me. I looked up and saw a guy.

He had short brown hair, a green jacket with a white stripe and a 10 sign on it and a black under shirt under it and some blue jeans. He lifted up his wrist to reveal a watch just like mine. He flipped through it before slamming his hand down and turning into a blue guy with wheels on his feet (XLR8).

"Are you okay" he asked, his voice was scratchy like a bad radio reception. Before I could answer the alien shot another laser at his feet. He ran to the side at super speed. He started to spin around the alien knocking him off his feet. I healed myself and got up, he was taking on another one. I pulled my sleeve back and saw the watch was back to green.

I started to spin through it look through the different creatures on the watch. I finally stopped when I saw one that had muscles. I pushed down and felt my DNA get jacked up again as I turned into the creature. My two eyes doubled along with my arms.

"This works" I said. My voice got deep. I grabbed one alien and flipped him over onto his back. The guy looked back at me and made his mask go up revealing his face. He was smiling before the beeping came back and he turned regular again. The alien started to run over to him with his arm out ready to shoot. I ran over to him and grabbed the aliens arm then flipping him over.

"I didn't know you had an omnitrix" he said.

"What's an omnitrix" I asked still fending off aliens.

"It's the watch around your wrist"

"Oh that thing how do you get it off" he chuckled

"You can't" he said.

"Retreat" the aliens yelled as they headed back to their spaceships. Right after they left I heard the beeping sound before I turned to normal again.

"What do you mean I can't get it off!?" I yelled.

"It's embedded into your skin and DNA" he said I sighed, I am even more of a freak.

"Do you somewhere to stay for the night" he asked. I wasn't about to go back and tell my team.

"I guess not" I said.


	2. Chapter 2

I followed Ben to a camper "This is where you live" I asked.

"No this is how we travel" he said opening the door for me. I walked in and saw a girl and an older man playing a card game at the table.

"Hey grandpa this is Raven she is going to stay here for the night" he said. They both looked back and smiled.

"Hey Raven, how did Ben get you here?" she asked. I only needed to show the wrist with the watch on it.

"Oh cool" she stood up and started to observe the watch. She pushed a button and made the aliens pop up, she started to scan her eyes through it quickly. "Wow you have heatblast, wildmutt, dimandhead, XLR8, grey matter, fourarms, stinkfly, ripjaws, upgrade, ghost freak, cannon bolt, wildvine, blitzwolfer, upchuck, ditto, waybig, swampfire, echo echo, hummungasour, big chill, spider monkey, rath, shocksquash, AND feedback." Ben fell asleep in the middle of it.

"That's a lot, but I just want it off of me" I said. She only laughed

"Your going to have to chew your arm off if you want to get it off." I sighed and sat down on the floor. "Do you want to go to bed Raven?" she asked.

"Yes it is going to be a long trip home" I said.

* * *

I walked up to the edge of the water while Ben and Gwen walked up behind me.

"Time for Ripjaw" he said pushing a button on his omnitrix and slammed his hand down turning into a human size fish.

"I think i'll just teleport" I said conjuring up a black hole.

"No Raven come on, you have to try this" he said in a deep double voice. He brought my hand up and pushed the button making the aliens come up. He smiled as he did this, it made me blush.

"Now slam your hand down" he said grabbing my wrist and bringing my hand down to the green projection. Turning me into the fish.

"This isn't that bad" I said. I slowly entered the water and started to swim under the water. The cold water felt good on the scales making me close my eyes. Ben started to swim towards me, until he grabbed me and started to wrestle underwater, just like Best boy. I went along with it and started to bite his shoulder. We fought until he accidentally bumped into me and we kissed.

I didn't think much of it I quickly pushed him and swam the other direction still facing him. I kind of liked it though. Of course I didn't tell him that. All of a sudden a shot of a blue laser through the water.

Me and Ben quickly swam to the surface to see cyborg with his arm cannon out and pointing towards the water.

"Cyborg it's okay" I said raising my hands in surrender.

"Where's Raven" he said with his cannon towards us. He must had seen Ben turn me into the fish.

"Cyborg it's me" I said.

"Chill out dude" Ben said. Like on cue both our buzzers went off startling Cyborg, and the first thing he though was shoot. That's when I felt the hot sensation hit my head as I turned back into me. I blacked out as the laser hit me and I sank to the bottom. I felt a grip on my wrist as he lifted me up to the surface. He started to swim the opposite way of Cyborg towards land.

"Raven" he asked. I only groaned as I kept my eyes shut. I could feel his warm breath on my cheek as he leaned down closer to me until I felt his soft lips press against mine trying to give me CPR. I finally shot my eyes open and coughed into my hand. I looked over and saw Gwen, BB, Cyborg, Robin and Starfire coming up to me.

"Don't worry Raven I'll protect you" he said opening his omnitrix and started to turn it. Gwen put a pink force field over us. She kneeled next to me

"Are you okay" she asked. I looked past her and saw Ben turn into a giant alien who was red and white. BB turned into a T-Rex and started to fight the alien with Cyborg and terra by their side. I saw Robin banging on the force field yelling my name. I pushed Gwen aside and burst through the force field making Robin run over to me.

"Raven are you okay your bleeding" I touched the top of my head and felt blood. I ignored it and walked over to where Ben and BB were fighting. I made a black wall in-between them making them stop.

"Ben" I yelled, on cue again the beeping and a green flash. Ben crossed his arms and walked next to me.

"Raven, who is he" I was pretty pissed off right now and didn't want to talk but I know that they would get curious.

"This is Ben, he is a friend." I said. Just then Gwen walked behind me.

"I'll explain later" I said wanting to heal up my wound. I created another black circle and dragged Ben and Gwen through. We all landed in my room where I floated to my bed.

"H-How did you do that" Ben asked.

"I'm half demon" I said, they didn't say anything after that. "I need complete silence to heal" I said floating over my bed and started to meditate.

* * *

"This is shocksquatch" Ben said hitting my omnitrix and turning me into another weird creature. After 4 hours Gwen decided to leave but Ben decided to stay the night.

"Shocksquatch 'eh" I said with a Canadian accent. I started to play with the electricity, with these powers I didn't not need to show emotion. The buzzer all of a sudden went off and I fell onto Ben letting him catch me. We stood there for a moment until I heard BB call me down for dinner. I stood up and blushed madly making me pull up my hood.

"You hungry" I asked

"I could eat" he said following me to the door. Ben stared at his tofu while he picked at it with his fork. He looked grossly at his meal before picking it up with his fork and flinging it across the room. I just sat there drinking my herbal tea.

"So Raven how did you meet... Ben" BB said. I had just put my tea in my mouth, only to spit it back it.

"Me and Ben met at the park" I said with a blank expression on my face. BB looked kind of pissed.

"Yeah Rae where did you do disappear to" Cyborg asked he also wanted another topic so he didn't have to eat his meal.

"Well I was passing by and saw three alien ships land and then I saw her in distress, so I helped out" Ben said. I sighed and slammed my tea on the table and walked out of the room and into my room. I ran my finger towards each other on the bridge of my nose, they were always in my business.


	3. Chapter 3

I floated my book in front of me and started to read, the characters understand me. I sighed when I heard a knock at my door. I floated over and opened it.

"Hey Raven" Ben said "You want to talk about it?" he asked. I sighed.

"No" all of a sudden the alarms went off, I opened the door and floated off towards the garage. I went through the door and saw Cyborg, BB, and Starfire entering the car while Robin boarded his motorcycle.

"Come on Raven" BB said opening the door for her. She looked at Ben who was flipping his omnitrix to stinkfly.

"I think I'll teleport" I said opening a black hole again. I slowly walked in and in a matter of milliseconds I was standing in front of Dr. Light who was trying to rob a gold transfer. He jumped back when he saw me a few feet away from him but immediately smiled after that.

"My favorite titan, but you won't defeat me this time!" he threw a Frisbee made out of light at me making it blow up in my face and throwing me back to the ground. My eyes turned black as I threw a pole horizontally at him which he easily jumped over. He made lightning come out of his hands as he shot it at me, hitting me. I fell to the ground and hit the pavement. He started to walk towards me.

"You asked for it" I said bringing out my omnitrix I ran through it before I slammed my hand down on Hummungasour when I saw the team drive up.

"HUMMUNGUSAUR" I screamed out to no one in particular. Dr. Light backed up from the sudden change. I ran towards him when I saw Beast Boy turn into a panther and run up. I grabbed Dr. Light and threw him across the gravel creating a crevice. They all stared back at me when I heard the beeping sound. I felt my body changing and I turned back into me.

I put up my hood and floated over to Ben, he smiled and put out his hand wanting a high five. I didn't usually but I smiled and lightly touched his hand giving him a high five. BB looked a little pissed off because I never gave him one. Robin ran over to me.

"How did you do that" he asked.

"This" I said pulling out omnitrix. He studied it before trying to pull it off.

"Good try" I said. I flew over to the car and sat in the back seat waiting for them to come back. Ben walked over to the door and leaned over it.

"We should fly home" he said showing his omnitrix.

"Fine" I said getting up and walking out into the open. I started to flip through when I saw Bigchill I picked it and pushed my thumb on it. I felt wings come out and my hood turn bigger.

"Bigchill" Ben screamed. I put away the wings and put on the robe. I looked behind me and saw BB turn into a pterodactyl.

"Maybe I'll fly home with you guys" he said. We only shrugged before quickly flying into the air. We had flown for three miles before I looked up and saw that the cloud were getting strangely cloudy when all of a sudden I felt a net fly over me. There was a serge of blue lightning going through it making me turn back into my demon form and go unconscious.

"RAVEN" the boys shouted as I was lifted towards a ship. But who's was it.

**OK honesty time... The only time I watch Ben 10 is when I wake up in the morning and it's on. I don't know how it works. **

**SOOO if you guys could tell me a little bit about the villains like a ben 10 for dummies because I have no clue.**

**Thank you.**


End file.
